raditus_stellafandomcom-20200214-history
Greenlight
Greenlight (formerly known as Moc) is one of RobinTharsGames' friends. He is the assistant of Robin, helping him out with some ideas. Current Status Greenlight is still an artist who has a long-lasting love for FNaF, alongside other game franchises for a few years. He is at the start of high school, working hard to be successful. History Greenlight entered the internet, starting with DeviantArt at a young age, posting Pokémon-related content due to the fact that he was big on it at the time. During this time, he was known as MudkipOfCoolness. A while later, after getting inspired by FNaF and wanting to make a fangame, he created a Scratch account to try and achieve that goal. Over the course of time, he graduated from elementary school to middle school. This time was also when he made his first and only true OC, Moc "Greenlight" Fazkip. As middle school progressed for him, he made more and more attempts to make a FNaF fangame, but all of them failed. Finally, a few years ago on May 4th, he made his first ever FNaF fangame: Night Shift at Moc's. It was very different though, and inspired by another fangame. Greenlight made 3 more games after that, and soon after they were finished, he tried to expand it with the likes of Brother Location, NSaM 2.0, and Return to Moc's. Just like before, those 3 failed to come into light, even with the attempt of making an UCN-like game of NSaM. Meanwhile, he was still making art to share on DA. It wasn't until 2018 when he made an account on Discord, and little did he know that 2018 would change him. Over that year, he started to become more of an artist than a game dev, and got into high school. Discord allowed him to change as a person, improve, and make new friends, alongside getting old ones back. Around the end of the year, he put Moc down, as he thought it no longer fitted him, and it felt to him as if he was more like a reminder of his past. Because of that, he made his very own persona, Greenlight. He became inactive on Scratch, now using it to make vector art or assets for games. On the DeviantArt side of things, it's a mix, as he posts every now and again. Meanwhile on Discord, he is very active on there. Games Involved * Five Nights at Freddy's - RADITUS: Ideas. * Ultimate Nintendo Night: Cutscene artist. * Ultimate Nintendo Night 2: ??? * Yoru 月 Bijon: UI Artist and ideas. * Nightly Brawls at Freddy's: Ideas and stock icon artist. Trivia * Greenlight is actually one of Robin's old friends, who haven't met each other for a long time, until Discord came along. * He is the creator of the old RADITUS wiki, which is no longer used or worked on. * His favorite characters from RADITUS are Melius Bonnie, Melius BB, and IT. * He has helped with other RADITUS-related things aside from giving ideas: the website (descriptions), the new Discord server (as he created it, making sure Robin approves of it during the making of the server), and various other things. Gallery Dcv4135-f8f0f556-a112-47c8-a0a6-8ecccf306264.png|The full design of Greenlight's persona, named after the user himself. Dcv75m4-e21aefd8-3143-449f-8966-cac0be58ac19.png|Greenlight thinking. Heck.png|Greenlight in a void. Greenlight pfp thing.png|A close up of Greenlight. T-pose.png|t-pose External Links * Greenlight on Twitter. * MudkipOfCoolness on DeviantArt.